Generally, a constellation includes a plurality of constellation points arranged in a particular configuration. The constellation represents a mapping of digital data to a carrier signal or carrier wave and vice versa. For example, in quadrature amplitude modulation, the amplitudes of two waves that are 90 degrees out-of-phase with each other are modulated to represent the digital data.